


The Things You Do Out Back

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: First Time, M/M, attempted queer bashing, it doesn't work because badass paratroopers, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Toye likes to suck dick, and he's not gonna apologize for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Do Out Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wordbutler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wordbutler/gifts).



The thing was, Joe Toye liked to suck dick, and he wouldn’t apologize for that. Three weeks into Toccoa, out on a pass they didn’t yet know was going to be a rare fucking treat, Joe meets a guy who gives him the right look, and they go out back, and Joe sucks his dick.

“Toye! Where the fuck—” Bill, half-drunk but no less aware, comes up short at the sight of Joe, still in a crouch so he wouldn’t ruin his uniform trousers. The man he’d been sucking off is tense all over except his dick, which is quickly softening.

“Little busy, Bill,” Joe says. “You fucking mind?”

“Yeah, I fucking mind,” Bill says. “Do you know where his dick’s been?”

“Well, it was in my mouth until some fucking idiot bastard had to storm out here and ruin the moment.”

Bill blinks, then takes a step backward and goes back inside.

“Was that…was that your fella?”

“No, Joe replies, and he sucks the underside of the guy’s dick until it hardens again and he can get back to work.

*

Bill doesn’t talk to him the next day, but Joe catches the way he keeps looking at his mouth. They’re out having a smoke before lights out, and Joe says, “You wanna give it a shot?”

“No,” Bill says. 

“You keep staring at my mouth.”

“Keep thinking about where I found your mouth.”

“Gonna be a problem?”

Bill doesn’t answer right away, and Joe appreciates that. They’re not guys who measure their words all that often, only when something important is on the line. “Next time you go out back, you’re on your own.”

“You think I can’t handle myself?”

“Pff,” Bill says, tossing his cigarette butt to one side. “I’m just saying, some guy tricks you, you’re gonna get your head busted in, and I won’t be able to have your back.”

“Please. I’m a fucking paratrooper. It’ll take three dumb asses to even get a drop on me.”

“Goddamn right,” Bill agrees, and they go back inside.

*

They make it through Toccoa with pure, white hatred for Sobel and as much swearing as they can possibly get away with. They go to England, and it’s easier to get some time away from base, easier to go to the next town over or into London and find a guy who looks at him right and let’s Joe suck his dick.

“Gonna get your head busted in,” Bill says one night when Joe claps him on the back to go and follow a guy out the backdoor.

“Bullshit,” Joe replies, and out he goes. 

He’s got the guy halfway in his mouth when two guys grab him from behind and slam him against a wall. “The fuck you think you’re doing?” one of the men asks.

“Sucking dick,” Joe replies, and he throws a punch, hitting the guy right in the nose and sending him toppling. He looks at the other guy. “You want some of this?”

“Stupid fucking—”

Bill yanks the guy backwards by his collar and throws him against the opposite wall. He kicks him in the stomach, then turns and looks at Joe. “What did I fucking say?”

“You said you weren’t gonna have my back,” Joe replies.

“And your stupid ass was dumb enough to believe it,” Bill says. He presses his boot to the neck of the guy Joe had knocked down. “Uh-uh,” Bill tells him. “You stay put.”

“Fucking qu—”

“And stop talking,” Bill says. The guy snarls and tries to get free, but Bill just presses his foot down harder. “These limeys are fuck stupid, Joe.”

“Yeah,” Joe agrees. “I think you’re right.”

“Come on,” Bill says, grabbing Joe by his lapel and pulling him towards the mouth of the alley. “Let’s get out of here.”

Joe thumps Bill on the back as they step onto the street. “Where we headed?” he asks.

“There’s a hotel up the street looks disreputable as fuck,” Bill says. “Maybe you can show me what you can do.”

Joe grins and gives Bill a shake. “Thought you said you didn’t want that.”

“Well, maybe I’ve been thinking about it some and the idea grew some appeal,” Bill says. 

“Bet it ain’t the only thing that grew,” Joe replies, and he laughs when Bill shoves him away but doesn’t fight him when Joe pulls him in close again.

“You’re a pain in the ass, Toye.”

“Yeah, but I make it worth it.”


End file.
